


7 Minutes

by wisteria_plum



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_plum/pseuds/wisteria_plum
Summary: 7 minutes.Your timer starts: now6:59
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Kudos: 38





	7 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. My first 2Park fic, and I know I'm too late, but still...I didn't plan to post this, just a random prompt came, then I literally downed this for two straight hours. I'm sorry for the mess, but I hope you enjoy even a little.

7:00

  


Thud.

  


6:59

  


Thud.

  


6:58

  


Thud.

  


6:57

  


Sunlight strikes Jihoon's face, a cue for the start of today, it's a Monday, a very busy day for freshmen students like him. Or for everyone, actually. He takes a step from his bed, he ate his breakfast, took a shower, then he's off to school.

  


_It'll be the same, exhausting, Monday,_ he thinks.

  


Only it's not.

  


Because Park Woojin happened. 

  


"Hello, I'm Park Woojin, heard you need some tutor, I'm always free every after class.", Jihoon shakes the hand that reaches him enthusiastically, he knows that it's too late on high school for him to actually feel the butterflies that little girls say they feel when they meet their crushes.

  


_Crush_ , Jihoon laughs at the thought, _I don't fall that easily though, nice try._

  


They meet every after class, reviewing their lessons together, stopping by every hard term or equation Jihoon finds hard to get. They eat dinner together, stayed on each other's house alternately. When they still have time, they go out for ice cream, or for ramyeon or for something they don't even need like tons of new ballpens or a sharpener. Who buys a sharpener without pencils?

  


Time flew fast, soon, they both stamped each other's foreheads with the word "BESTFRIEND". They still study every after class. Sometimes they just meet. Even on weekends. 

  


Soon enough they labeled each other as their own "everydays". "Everydays", because even on summer, they don't miss a day without each other. Where the first Park is, is where the other Park also is.

  


Park Jihoon convinced himself that he's already at the best part of his life. He has a new bestfriend that cares for him and he also cares for. 

  


_What more can I wish for?_

  


5:42

  


Until Park Woojin happened.

  


Again.

  


"I like you", Jihoon watches Woojin almost faint because of how nervous he is, his fists are clenched to motivate himself, his face is as red as the roses he held towards Jihoon and his position is something close to running. But most of all, Jihoon notes that his heartbeats are really fast as Jihoon hugged him and placed his ears on the other's chest. Those beats are calming, he always thought he was the only one having irregular heartbeats.

  


"I like you too", Jihoon giggles as Woojin clashes them closer than enough for Jihoon's heart to turn to goo. Woojin releases from the hug, staring straight at Jihoon's eyes and Jihoon burns from the stare, face turning alarmingly hot from the gaze. 

  


Woojin diverts his gaze from Jihoon's eyes to his lips.

  


"Can I?", Jihoon nods.

  


"Sure.", soon after, they painted each other's lips with the word, "boyfriends", no one can steal them from each other now, not that someone tried to before though.

  


"You'll still be my everydays, don't worry, but now, I will dreadfully promote you to 'my everysecond', not that I have the urge to be with you all the time, but I really want to be with you all the time-", Jihoon blushes as Woojin continues rambling about not being separated from each other ever, but Jihoon's too tired already.

  


"Can you just shut up and kiss me again?", Jihoon almost retreats as Woojin smirks at him.

  


"Wow, you're so aggressive, we're only high schools.", regardless of what Woojin said, Woojin kisses him again anyway.

  


"I really love you, babe."

  


"Babe? Ew. Call me Jihoon, asshole."

  


"Okay, babe.". Jihoon rolls his eyes, at least he has a boyfriend.

  


4:23

  


"Are you sure about this?", Jihoon and Woojin will be on the first year of college the next school year, and Woojin just had a wonderful idea for them both.

  


"Wouldn't it be better? Let's enroll on the same schools and be roommates on the same dorm, if we won't then how can you be my everysecond still?", Jihoon laughs as his boyfriend pouts.

  


"Fine, Woojin. But do you have a plan B if ever one of us didn't pass the entrance exam?"

  


"We will both pass Jihoon."

  


"How can you be so sure?"

  


Woojin grins as he shows his phonescreen to Jihoon, "Actually, we both passed."

  


Jihoon smashes Woojin with his hug, feeling really happy for the both of them, "Woojin! Woojin! Woojin! We passed!"

  


"And you will still be my everysecond", Jihoon melts from the warmness of Woojin's voice.

  


"And you will still be my everysecond too, babe.", Jihoon winks and Woojin gasps.

  


"Did you just called me 'babe'?"

  


"No, I think you just heard it all wrong, babe"

  


"Nevermind, you'll still call me stupid or idiot or asshole later. But I love you still, babe."

  


"Ewe, don't get used to it asshole.", Woojin points a gun finger to Jihoon.

  


"See."

  


3:59

  


"Congratulations!", Jihoon's mother both embraced Jihoon and Woojin tightly, reassuring her presence on their graduation day.

  


"Thanks, mom.", Woojin says which earns him a slap from Jihoon.

  


"That's my mom!"

  


"Sorry, I got confused."

  


"Like auntie and mom are two really similar words.", Jihoon scoffs.

  


"I told you, I got confused from the present and the future.", Jihoon blushed and his mother took this as a cue to speak again.

  


"Woojin, your mom's on the way, she told me she'll be a little late, Busan's a long way to go."

  


"Oh. Thanks auntie."

  


"Woojin, you can call me mom.", Woojin smiles while Jihoon whines.

  


The latter points his finger to Woojin, "I'll call your mom, my mom too."

  


3:00

  


"You're early.", Jihoon greets as Woojin enters the door of their shared apartment, which Woojin in turn kisses him on the cheek. After graduation, they realised that they still want to continue to be each other's everysecond and decided to continue living together like they used to.

  


"Yeah, boss let me out early, because I told him I have something important to do at home.", Jihoon raises his eyebrow in confusion.

  


"Weird, you recently do a lot of overtimes, what's that something important that you have to do?", Woojin takes his coat off and steps inside to close the door.

  


"Just an excuse, 'coz I'm tired as hell.", Jihoon laughs and kicks Woojin playfully.

  


"You lazy brat, sit there, I cooked your favorite."

  


"And I brought you're favorite.", Jihoon's face brightens as he sees the familiar packaging containing his favorite chicken. "And my favorite too.", Woojin raises a bag which probably contains wine inside, Jihoon gets confused.

  


"Why would you buy that? Is today special?"

  


"Don't tell me you forgot about our anniversary!"

  


"Woojin, August 7 is far ahead."

  


"Have you forgotten you're my everysecond? That means, every second is our anniversary."

  


"Woojin, anniversary is from the word annual."

  


"I love you. Let's eat, I'm starving.", Jihoon rolls his eyes, he knows he can't argue further.

  


"Fine."

  


Jihoon and Woojin sat on different ends of the table, talking about how was work, how the food was, or basically nothing in particular, they just talked, just like before. And when they finished eating, Woojin offered to open the wine bottle, insisting for Jihoon to sit down rather than help him.

  


"You're weird.", Jihoon comments.

  


"I just love you.", Woojin shrugs. He sits back down after he pours both of their bottles an amount of wine that looks elegant enough.

  


Woojin takes suddenly takes Jihoon's hand with his. "Jihoon". The older looks at him and got surprised on how cold Woojin's hand is, on how nervous he is looking right now, on how he's as red as the wine he poured them earlier. Jihoon got surprised how the younger looks exactly like this when he was confessing on high school. Then it clicks.

  


Woojin has now let go of his hands to bend on one knee and to reach a small box from his pocket.

  


"Park Jihoon. I just can't see myself spending my life without you. I know this might be too early, but we both can live with our salaries now, and I know what I'm saying isn't to romantic anymore, so I won't make it harder for myself anymore.", with one last breath, he says, "My everysecond, will you marry me?"

  


Jihoon stands still, frozen from the proposal, he can't form words with his continues sobbing, and his heart is beating uncharacteristically fast. He breathes to make himself talk, to make this man in front of him realise that there is literally no reason for him to disagree at all, to make this man realise that there is no need for fainting anymore.

  


"Yes."

  


Woojin literally celebrates and hugs him with his wet eyes matching Jihoon's, he pulls back to wear Jihoon his ring that he worked for too long and too many overtimes. Jihoon's eyes are still wet from crying, and he still is crying, but he can't help but giggle at the trembling hands of the younger.

  


"You're shaking."

  


"I know, I'm just really nervous. Sorry."

  


"I would never say no even if you ask me on my high school for marriage, seriously.", Jihoon hears Woojin laugh before they erased the painting that stated, "boyfriend", on each other's lips, and gladly replaced it to "fiancé".

  


They kissed for longer this time and stopped when they decided to empty the bottle of wine for celebration. 

  


"I can't wait 'til mom finds out you said yes.", Woojin suddenly blurts out.

  


"Whose mom? Mine or yours."

  


"Both. And dads too."

  


"You're crazy, but I love you.", they kissed again, deciding that emptying the bottle isn't that important anymore.

  


1:02

  


"Daddy, I don't know how to answer this question.", Jieun asks as she points to the question of her assignment. Woojin and him decided to adopt a kid and raise her as their own daughter, that's how Jieun happened.

  


Jihoon walks to help her with her assignment. He jerks his head as he noticed Woojin enter their house. He gave Woojin a quick peck, and Woojin in return did the same.

  


They ate dinner together. Him, Woojin and Jieun. They talked and they laughed. When Jieun said she was sleepy, they tucked her both to bed, and soon headed to sleep on their shared room.

  


They both exchange 'goodnight's and goodnight kisses. They cuddled to sleep and this is what Jihoon wanted the most.

  


The normal everydays with his everysecond and their plus. This is what they did until they grew old, together.

  


0:10

  


"Thank you for being my tutor."

  


0:09

  


"Thank you for being my bestfriend."

  


0:08

  


"Thank you for being my boyfriend."

  


0:07

  


"Thank you for being my roommate."

  


0:06

  


"Thank you for being my fiance."

  


0:05

  


"Thank you for being my husband."

  


0:04

  


"Thank you for being our daughter's father. I love you so much."

  


0:03

  


"I love you, my everydays."

  


0:02

  


"I love you so much, my everysecond."

  


  


When a person dies, they have seven minutes of brain activity left. It's the mind playing back the memories in a dream sequence.

  


0:01

  


"I love you, Park Woojin"

  


  


0:00

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching this far. Uwu. I love you. I know it's a mess, but I hope you liked it somehow.


End file.
